


All in a Day's Work

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Prompt Fic, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Mary’s done something that could get her into trouble.  Again.  <br/>Disclaimer:  USA, et al, own this series, not me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in a Day's Work

Mary stormed through the doors of the office, Marshall trailing behind in her wake. “Just shut it, Marshall,” she snapped. 

“Mar,” he protested, and skidded to a stop when she spun around, pointing her finger in his face.

“No, no, don’t you ‘Mar’ me, Marshall. You’re going to ask me if I regret the things I did. Hell, yes, I do. I went too far, and I know it, and you know it, and if anyone besides you and me ever realize that, we both know I’m out the door, no more WITSEC, no more marshal’s badge.” She leaned into his space, her eyes blazing. “Do I regret doing those things to those assholes? Not so much. You know what they were going to do to my witness. My,” she slapped her chest, “witness! I’m going to protect my witnesses with my life, and you know it!” 

“I do know that, Mar,” Marshall said, not backing off. “I also know what you did is highly illegal, and if anyone else knew about this, you’d be in a hell of a lot of trouble, and you probably wouldn’t get out of it. But.” And he visibly calmed down, taking a deep breath, adjusting the hang of his jacket with a tug, “I’m the only one besides you and a bunch of gang bangers who sure as hell aren’t going to the cops about it, and, as your superior officer, I’m going to overlook this.” 

Mary gaped at him. “You what.” 

Marshall wagged his finger at her and headed into his office. “Just don’t do it again,” he called over his shoulder as he closed the door behind him. 

“Damn.” Mary glared at the door. Maybe having Marshall as a boss wasn’t going to be as horrible as she’d thought it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment_Fic prompt: “any, any, “Do I regret the things I did? Yes. Do I regret doing them to those assholes? Not so much.”


End file.
